


Give Me A Hand

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [14]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Hijinks, Unfazed, disembodied hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: ...Honestly, he's kind-of okay with it.
Relationships: A little Matt/Sierra if you squint.
Series: ETNuary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Give Me A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Matt H. Day!!
> 
> Cw: Religion, disembodied limbs. PTSD.

-The first thing I hear is someone yelling:

_“What the h*-“_

Then they stumble into the dollhouse I _didn’t_ manage to break, and send it crashing to the floor.

“Ohmigod-“

Their hands slam into the table, making my ears ring.

“Oh. Hey Matt”.

“……..Hi?”

I…honestly have no idea what is going on.

-

I lurch onto my feet, not entirely sure how I’m even able to stand in the first place thanks to the hideous burning still in my lungs.

It feels like I swallowed an acidic hot pepper-

_I think…I’m almost positive I’m right. I’m sorry if it’s you, but…_

…So I wasn’t right.

I can’t help but laugh.

“Shane. It’s been a while”.

“Same here”.

“What’s that you've got there?”

“…You’re not gonna believe it”.

Believe what?

I step over the tumbled dolls to see a hand.

A real, _live_ hand.

…Well.

That’s different.

It’s pinned to the wood, knuckles tensing from within a black glove.

“Where’d you find it?”

“Over there”.

He nods to an open secret cloister.

“There’s a ton of Annabelle maintenance crap”.

“And then the hand”.

“-And then the hand”.

I chuckle.

“Poor thing”.

“Yeah, we’re not havin’ a good time…”

“When were we _ever_ having a good time?”

“I have no idea”.

“You wanna help me wrangle this squirt?”

“Sure”.

-

I lean over and poke it.

It twitches like a terrified squirrel.

“Holy s*-“

“I know, right? Almost took my eyes out”.

“What do we do with it?”

“I don’t know”.

He shrugs.

“Put it in something until we can figure out what’s up with it?”

“Put it in what?”

“A box?”

“I can run to Caroline’s jewelry room-“

“Please do”.

“Okay, okay, hang on-“

I run out of there on spaghetti legs, just in time for the thought to settle in:

**This is just like what happened to Sierra and I.**

The Exorcism…

_Saint Michael the archangel! Be our protection from the wickedness-_

_Hurry, **hurry!!**_

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry…

I swallow down the images of a dying girl, and force myself into the hallway.

-

Tossing a fortune’s worth of gemstones to the ground, I rush back in to find him scrunched halfway over the table.

“Slippery-“

“I got it I got it-“

He lets go as I slam the lid shut.

“…Did it work?”

_Rattling._

My arms are nearly yanked out of their sockets.

“Ow, okay, that is one strong hand”.

“Yeah. Puts the Hulk to shame”.

-I have to snort at that.

“So now what?”

“Now, we get out of here”.

Shane quirks an eyebrow.

“You _do_ know it’s sunrise, right?”

“Wait, already?”

-

On the way out, the shivers of the box _send me **right back.**_

**Author's Note:**

> 478 Vs. 447 Words


End file.
